Jeremy and Bonnie
The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett started in Masquerade when suddenly Bonnie realized that Jeremy is cute. Before Season Two they had no interaction or barely any at all, but now since Jeremy is involved in the supernatural occurrences in Mystic Falls, they will see eac h other more often. They have became a lot closer in season 2. Known as Beremy or Jonnie. J/eremy and B/onnie. Season One In Season 1, Jeremy and Bonnie never really hung out, though both their lives were tied to the relationship Elena had with vampires. Season Two Jeremy and Bonnie went to the Salvatore Boarding House to help out and , and helped with the plan to attempt to kill Katherine. They stayed together during the night because of their plan, but got along and seemed to develop feelings for one another. Later, they met Luka, a new student and a warlock. They went on a date like thing and played pool, but got interrupted by Luka. Jeremy recklessly tried to get the moonstone from Katherine, but she attacked him. This prompted Bonnie to break the seal on the tomb so Stefan could get in and get out, but she wasn't strong enough and passed out. She and Jeremy were at odds over this, and he attempted to kiss her, only to be rejected. Bonnie rejected him because she wants to keep him safe. Jeremy comforted Bonnie after being confronted by Jonas. When Matt ran into Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie were seen to enjoy each other's company. Caroline prodded Bonnie to realize she has feelings for Jeremy. After Jeremy and Caroline helped Bonnie get information out of Luka, Bonnie and Jeremy talked. She later confessed that she was attracted to him, even though she's practically grown up with him. He interrupted the rest of her speech and they shared a kiss. After the kiss, there was initially an awkward tension between the two. Jeremy was upset that Bonnie didn't say anything about their kiss last night. Luka approached, furious, and Jeremy defended Bonnie, telling him to back off. Later on, Bonnie went to the Gilbert House to practice a spell, but then when she walked into the house, there were several candles lit. They practiced a spell with fire, and Jeremy was curious if she could practice on him because the human body is mostly water. Bonnie put her hand on Jeremy's chest, absorbing his energy. However, Jonas interrupted and stole Bonnie's powers while Jeremy was put up against a wall by his powers. Jonas threatened Bonnie then leaves the house. Shaken, Bonnie cried while Jeremy consoled her. In the House Guest ,Stefan goes to see Bonnie and Jeremy, and informs them that Katherine is back. He asks them to speak to Luka and Jonas to see if they can work together. When he has gone, Jeremy tries to kiss Bonnie, but she is reluctant. She promises to tell Elena about their romance soon. Later on, Bonnie asks Elena if she could start dating Jeremy and Elena says yes. Bonnie admits that she feels bad that Luka died but Jeremy says that he doesn't. Bonnie adds that she hated not being able to help. Then upstairs, Jeremy admits that he is worried about Bonnie because the only witch who could have given her back her powers is dead. However, Bonnie reveals that when Jonas grabbed her, he returned her powers. She adds that Jonas wants her to kill Klaus and Jeremy replies: "Did he include a how?" Bonnie reveals that he did. Then she kisses him. In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon go to place where Bonnie can harness her ancestors powers. And when she's in pain, Jeremy is there with her. Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is incredibly upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In the last Dance, Bonnie tries to reassure Jeremy that she is strong enough to help Elena, but a worried Jeremy asks Stefan for advice. They go to the sixties decade dance together and dance together aswell. He offers his ring to her to protect her and she jokes that he wants "to go steady". After Bonnie fakes her death he offers to keep her company on her safehouse. Quotes :Jeremy: Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting? Bonnie: No! (Jeremy looks hurt) I mean: "No,thank you". -- Masquerade :Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?( Jeremy sees Bonnie wiping away tears) Are you ok? :Bonnie: (Nods her head) When did you get your drivers license? ( they both laugh) :Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore Bonnie. :Bonnie: 'I'd love a ride home. :-- Masquerade :'Bonnie: Why did you have to get involved? :Jeremy: 'Because I didn't want you to get hurt. :'Bonnie: Jeremy... You can't feel that way about me. :Jeremy: 'No. ''(shaking his head) :'''Bonnie: What? :Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today. :Bonnie: And you almost did. :Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take. :-- The Sacrifice :Jeremy: Here, drink this (handing Bonnie a glass of water). :Bonnie: 'Thanks. :'Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me. :Bonnie: It's nothing. :Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie. :Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down. :Jeremy: 'When I'm worn down, I take a nap, you were unconscious. :'Bonnie: 'Witchcraft has its limits. If I push to hard, it pushes back. :'Jeremy: How do you know all this? :Bonnie: It's all in here (looking at the grimoire). It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible... Please don't... don't tell anyone. :Jeremy: 'Why not? :'Bonnie: 'Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that. :'Jeremy: 'Certain people, you mean Damon. :'Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me. :Jeremy: 'I won't tell anyone ok, I promise. :'Bonnie: It's hard, you know; my Gram's is gone and my Dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my Mom left. I'm all alone in this. :Jeremy: That's how I feel a lot of the time... alone. :-- :Bonnie: Go ahead, almost done (pouring the ash onto the table). :Jeremy: What are you doing? :Bonnie: Ssshhhh. :Jeremy: Hey, your not strong enough. :Bonnie: I'll be fine. :Jeremy: 'You could get hurt. :'Bonnie: And Elena could die. I'll be fine...promise. I promise. -- The Sacrifice :Katherine: Ow. Something's happening. (looking at Bonnie) :Jeremy: Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough. (Flames rise) :Katherine: Maybe she is? (Luka starts to get a bad feeling) :Stefan: Bonnie...Bonnie. :Jeremy: You gotta stop her! (Katherine knocks Jeremy out) :Stefan: You need to stop. Bonnie! (Bonnie tries to shrug Stefan off, Luka's in pain.) Bonnie! (Bonnie falls down) Bonnie...Bonnie, wake up! please, Bonnie wake up. :Katherine: Yes, please. I'm still in here. :Stefan: You ok? You alright? :Bonnie: It didn't work, I'm not strong enough...even with help. I can't do it. :Katherine: Ow...thats to bad because I'm still hungry. (About to bite Jeremy's neck, then Stefan runs in and pushes Jeremy out of the tomb) :Bonnie: Stefan! :Stefan: Go! (Pushes Jeremy out of the tomb, Bonnie holds on to Jeremy) :-- The Sacrifice :Jeremy: Is there a problem here? :Bonnie: Not at all. :Jeremy: What was that about? :Bonnie: More lies. :(Jeremy puts his arm around Bonnie and they walk off to the Mystic Grill) :-- Daddy Issues :Jeremy: So, Luka remember anything? :Bonnie: 'No, he just lost consciousness, that's all. :'Jeremy: 'Should we, uh, wait for Caroline? :'Bonnie: 'She was just gonna drop Luka off at the Grill, said to lock the door on our way out. :'Jeremy: Yeah, well I hope she drops him hard. :Bonnie: Wait. You're Elena's little brother. I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. And remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase. And overnight you've turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and - :Jeremy: 'You think I'm hot? :'Bonnie: With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice - thumb|300px|right :Jeremy: Enough already :(They kiss) :Bonnie: Woah :(They kiss again) '' :-- Crying Wolf :'''Jeremy: Now that is cool. How does it work? :Bonnie: Its called channeling, siphoning power from something; another witch, the moon, an element. :Jeremy: So technically you could channel me, well I'm an element sort of. I mean Isn't the human body mostly water? :Bonnie: You're right ''(Sharing flirty glances). ''Lets see what happens '(Bonnie gets up and moves closers to Jeremy putting her hand on his chest). -- The Dinner Party Bonnie: I told you to not to worry about that. Jeremy: A warning. Thats how you felt like telling me. It says some kind of warning Bonnie. Its says if you use to much of your powers at once it could kill you...how much would it take to kill an Orginal? Bonnie: All of it. Jeremy: No. I'm not gonna let you do that. Bonnie: Jeremy, you think i was born with these powers so i could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason i was called to do this. Jeremy: '''No ones called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her. '''Bonnie: That's why you're not going to tell her. Jeremy: Do you understand what you're saying right now? Bonnie: Its not just for Elena, Jeremy. Its for you, its for everyone. If i am the only one that can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision. No one elses. Mine (looks at Jeremy and leaves). Jeremy: (Throws the book down in frustration). '' ''-- ''Know thy enemy '''Jeremy:' (taking off his ring to give it to Bonnie) I want you to have this. Bonnie: If you’re asking me to go steady, I think that was the ’50s. Jeremy: No, I’m serious, Bonnie. Bonnie: The ring won’t work on me, Jeremy. Jeremy: But it was made by a witch. Bonnie: To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is. Jeremy: I have to do something, I can’t just… I can’t just let you get yourself killed. -- The Last Dance Gallery K3grxal4.jpg|Wallpaper Characterso.jpg|Wallpaper Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17426875-1280-720.jpg|Wallpaper The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531290-100-100.jpg|"I'll be fine" -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531288-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531282-100-100.jpg|Kiss -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372364-100-100.jpg|On the bed -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372363-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372362-100-100.jpg|Made 4 each other! 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The begining of the romance 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Bonnie on the bed!!! 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg -3-bonnie-and-jeremy-16306816-600-473.jpg|Fanart 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg|Bye Bye LUKA!! 487px-Katerina12.jpg|Jealous much? 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Bon-Jer-2-2x09-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679335-600-348.jpg Bon-Jer-2x07-prettyness-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679356-500-500.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679249-500-394.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone In-The-Clouds-Pt-2-bonnie-and-jeremy-16705761-621-463.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987669-100-100.jpg Normal_banner-001.png|Jonnie/ Beremy banner Bonnie-Jeremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17462075-400-226.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3-jeremy-and-bonnie-17095194-500-282.gif Mas023.jpg 569px-Bonnie_and_Jeremy.jpg notanymore1024u.png|Wallpaper bonnie_and_jeremy_by_inuyashagirl82-d2zwzbn.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981787-500-500.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x09-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981757-655-667.jpg Bonnie-and-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17766857-100-100.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie don't cry, he loves YOU -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg|Beremy SMILE! The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg|Beremy FIGHT! No Bon-Jer-I-m-all-alone-in-this-jeremy-and-bonnie-16990521-500-432.jpg|Beremy ALONE BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017118-500-500.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980787-1220-1004.jpg|Fanart BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017122-500-500.jpg|'Cute' together BonBon-JerBear-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981763-500-484.jpg BonJer-FanFiccish-Thing-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980726-1204-1012.jpg BonJer-Foreshadowing-P-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981132-600-686.jpg|Steven talks about Jeremy season 2 589px-Jeremyflirting.jpg|'Jeremy flirts' Beremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17679939-400-226.gif 042.gif|''the romance starts now!'' Beremy-gif-jeremy-and-bonnie-17264354-450-254.gif|'Bonnie' and Jeremy on the BED tumblr_ldff5ztFJf1qzl55xo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ld6kmcBIRP1qe9soho1_500.png tumblr_ld87lrb5WD1qejum9o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_ldairqsP3f1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldc0m6T5661qcljxso1_500.png tumblr_ld70j8SYu21qzyt47o1_500.gif|By the light of the moon beremy animation tumblr_lcxadp0dcY1qcxvf0o1_500.gif|No spells necessary tumblr_ld77hwePfu1qex0dmo1_500.gif tumblr_lb1aw0EhHD1qc9geoo1_500.gif Asn83.gif background 2.png bon and jer.jpg tumblr_lcxigwhsPr1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg cute.gif learned.gif rejected.gif sacrfice look back.gif VD207c_0220.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-18189395-500-281.jpg 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif|'Beremy's BACK!!!' 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19002478-500-249.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19011494-500-282.gif DI 1.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 4.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 7.jpg the sacrifce xxxx.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-gilbert-18759475-1280-800.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg -3-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203920-965-628.jpg So-hot-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203542-500-282.gif Enough-already-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205622-500-545.gif overnight-hotness-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205656-280-188.gif cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-2X14-jeremy-and-bonnie-19216767-500-258.gif BEREMY.jpg thats pretty hot.gif CW 1.jpg CW 2.jpg CW 3.jpg CW 4.jpg cw 5.jpg CW 6.jpg CW 7.jpg CW 8.jpg CW 9.jpg CW 10.jpg CW 11.jpg CW 12.jpg|'YAY' Cw 13.png CW 14.png 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif DP 1.jpg DP 2.jpg DP 3.jpg DP 4.jpg DP 5.jpg DP 6.jpg DP 7.jpg DP 8.jpg DP 9.jpg DP 10.jpg DP 11.jpg DP 12.jpg DP 13.jpg DP 14.jpg DP 15.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639392-364-700.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653202-500-500.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif Really-Really-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639344-500-563.png Background 16 episode.jpg Backgorund.jpg HG 1.png HG 2.gif HG 3.gif HG 4.gif HG 5.gif HG 6.gif HG 7.gif Beremy banner.jpg fanart.jpg bonnie_and_jeremy_by_fuckfriendship-d39bqdt.png jeremy_x_bonnie_by_degrassi__luvr-d39u50v.jpg lucky_by_wittyheroine-d38if88.jpg picspam__i__m_not_a_kid_anymore_by_sakuracherishchan-d31vphl.jpg beremy banner xoxo.jpg banner xxxxx.jpg rose handslice.gif sac end.png the scarife body guard.jpg tumblr_le9ranJcpf1qzrkrto1_500.jpg tumblr_lek63c2UML1qcpkevo1_500.jpg tumblr_levqr0UpRj1qcpkevo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghbn6tr371qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_lgmr3fbP911qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_ld5yloqR8A1qcxvf0o1_500.gif tumblr_ld5zkeDMth1qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_ld68iaXdg51qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_lh8wh0KXoS1qcxvf0o1_500.gif Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332887-500-500.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332941-500-583.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332944-500-500.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332946-500-400.jpg tumblr_lj7lt0Xjca1qe9soho1_500.gif tumblr_lje1om9r3I1qzl55xo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_liyjp2k8dX1qcxvf0o1_500.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824394-499-272.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824400-500-282.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831586-472-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831594-476-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831601-408-232.gif 2x18-jeremy-and-bonnie-21029479-500-200.gif 2x18-jeremy-and-bonnie-21029472-500-282.gif Amazing-moment-jeremy-and-bonnie-21039099-500-282.gif 2x18-The-Last-Dance-jeremy-and-bonnie-21110690-1280-720.jpg Bonnie Jeremy.png Beremy BG.jpg|'Adorable' Trivia * This romance started in Masquerade. This was their first interaction after 29 episodes. * In Katerina Jeremy and Bonnie go on their first date to the Mystic Grill. * In the Sacrifice Jeremy was one to make a move on Bonnie and makes out he would die for her. This was their first fight in the season. * In by the light of the moon it showed you that these two still had feeling for each other, like Jeremy said its not one-sided. * In Daddy issues Jeremy put his arm around Bonnie and she placed her arm around him, this shows that they don't feel weird around each other after their almost kiss in the Sacrifice. * In Crying Wolf Bonnie and Jeremy kiss, but Caroline sees both sides of the romance. And makes Bonnie admit her feelings for Jeremy. * In The Dinner Party the two technically go on their second date but at the Gilbert House hold. Bonnie didn't want it to be a date but Jeremy did want it to be. * In the House Guest, Bonnie tells Elena that she wants to date Jeremy and Elena gives them her permission. * In Know Thy Enemy Bonnie says she's willing to die to save Jeremy. This was their second fight this season. * In the Last Dance, Jeremy offered Bonnie his ring, he has only done this to Elena, so it shows how much he cares for Bonnie. thumb|300px|left Category:Relationships Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Gilbert Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students